


Kiss You Before I Rightly Explode

by cascades (heartroots)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/cascades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuance of sorts of Henry and Donghae's interaction in that sextape fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You Before I Rightly Explode

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot less cracky than it should be, considering the source.

“So, _that_ just happened,” Henry says to himself after he closes to door to his room. 

By “that”, Henry means nearly the entirety of Super Junior sitting down for an innocent movie night and getting a sex tape of Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi to watch instead. He’s still a bit dazed. If the Universe is kind, he'll have blocked this whole traumatizing experience out by the time he gets back to Canada. He flops down on his bed, buries his face in his pillow, and shuts his eyes as tight as they’ll go in an attempt to make the (hot, sexy, _filthy_ ) images disappear. 

A few minutes pass in which Henry grapples with his twenty-year-old libido, until, finally, a distraction: his stomach growls. Leeteuk brought them dinner when he came home, but it’s a good bet he’s now withholding it to teach them all a lesson about watching your friends’ sex tapes. Henry already learned a couple: when you are watching your friends’ sex tapes, always wear underwear (even if you hate doing laundry), do not sit next to Donghae (even if he’s cute and funny and smells nice), and do not reveal your bisexuality (even if it was a pretty opportune moment, all things considered), especially when Champion Gossip Heechul is around. He could go to the kitchen and risk more humiliation through one of Leeteuk’s “man-to-man” talks, as his father would call them, or he could go to bed hungry. 

Go to bed hungry it is. 

Henry glances at the clock; it’s 9:47. Normally he’d hang around with the rest of the members until at least 11 o’clock before he’d even consider going to sleep, but tonight he thinks it would probably be best to keep to himself. He rolls over to grab his iPod from the bedside table and notices he’s still wearing the sweatpants with the wet spot on the crotch. Unbidden, images of Donghae from earlier that night (his lips _so_ close to Henry’s cock) flood his mind, and he feels himself start to harden again. 

“Goddamn it,” he mutters as he rolls out of bed and walks to his dresser to grab a clean pair of boxers. Just as he’s tossing his sweatpants in the hamper, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Henry.”

It’s Donghae. His earlier promise of _later_ comes to mind and Henry freezes, his breath stalling in his chest. He currently has two choices: he could let Donghae in and deal with the awkward “after” conversation sooner rather than later, or he could pretend to be asleep and wait for him to go away. But Donghae is very persistent. 

“Henry?” He knocks again. “I just want to talk.” 

Henry lets out a short breath. _What harm could it do?_ he thinks as he walks to the door. Upon opening it, Donghae is revealed standing with his fist raised, apparently having been just about to knock for a third time. He drops it to his side. 

“Hi, hyung,” Henry says. He tries to meet Donghae’s eyes without blushing and fails.

“Hi,” Donghae returns. He smiles shyly up at Henry. “Um. Can I… come in?” 

Henry nods, opens the door wider and beckons Donghae inside. Donghae shuts the door behind him. _I’m alone in my room with Donghae_ , Henry realizes with a start. His blood starts pounding again, although not as loudly as before; it’s a faint sensation, like the faded images that ghost through the back of his mind as he stares at Donghae: Donghae’s dark eyes, Donghae’s predatory smile, Donghae holding him down with strong arms and warm hands. Henry’s throat feels tight. 

“Henry.” 

Henry looks up to find Donghae perched on the edge of his bed, kicking his feet; he’s looking at them, not Henry. 

“I’m—look, I’m sorry about… before,” Donghae says, running a nervous hand through his hair. “I don’t know what came over me. Leeteuk said I probably made you really uncomfortable and… and that now you’re going to go back to Canada and never come back, and I don’t want you to go to Canada, Henry.” Donghae glances up at Henry with sad eyes for a moment before hanging his head. He alternates between staring at his shuffling feet and wringing hands as he waits for Henry to speak. 

“You—” Henry starts, and then isn’t sure how to finish. He sighs and sits down next to Donghae on the bed. “You… don’t have to apologize, hyung. Leeteuk was exaggerating. I’m not going back to Canada. Not yet, anyway.” Henry catches Donghae’s eye and gives him a nervous smile. Donghae smiles back, just a quirk of his lips. 

“So, I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable?” Donghae asks. It feels like he’s asking something different, though. Something bigger. 

“Um,” Henry says. _Say yes. Say yes and end this now_ , his brain tells him, but he has such a hard time lying to Donghae. “Um, I—well, you did. But…”

Donghae turns to look at him. If Henry’s not mistaken, he looks hopeful. “But?”

“But not… in a bad way,” Henry finishes awkwardly. He bites his lip and commands his cheeks not to flush; he doesn’t think they’ll listen, but there’s no harm in trying. “Look, can we just… forget it ever happened? I don’t want us to be weird.” 

“We won’t be weird.” Donghae says it as if there’s absolutely no arguing the matter. 

“We’re weird right now!” Henry exclaims, because Donghae is much too close and it’s starting to make Henry feel a little hysterical. 

Donghae cocks his head to the side in question.

“We’re weird! You— you’re all sitting near me and… and I can’t stop thinking about your mouth and you almost sucked me off twenty minutes ago, and we weren’t even drunk! Don’t even tell me that’s not weird.” 

“I don’t think it’s weird.”

“Of course you don’t, you’re Korean,” Henry mumbles in English, exasperated. 

Donghae, heedless of Henry’s hysterics, scoots closer and rests a hand on his thigh. He whispers, “Would it be weird if I kissed you?” 

Henry’s heart jumps and starts beating double-time. Donghae’s so close Henry can feel the heat from his body against his bare skin. “Yeah,” Henry breathes. 

“Oh,” Donghae says, and Henry leans in and kisses him. 

Donghae pulls away just when Henry is starting to enjoy the feel of Donghae’s soft lips, absent of the flavored lip gloss he’s accustomed to, against his. “Are you sure about this, Henry?” he asks, his hand coming up to rest heavily on the back of Henry’s neck, his fingertips grazing the hairs on the nape. 

Henry kisses him again, this time with his lips slightly parted. “Not really.”

“Me neither,” Donghae admits, and then he laughs and pulls Henry into an openmouthed kiss. Donghae kisses him until Henry feels confident enough to slip his tongue into Donghae’s mouth, until he’s clutching at Donghae’s t-shirt to pull him closer and keep himself anchored. Donghae puts a hand on Henry’s chest, palm flat and fingers splayed; slides it down to his hip and sinks his fingertips into Henry’s soft flesh. Henry lets out a little moan. 

Donghae nips at Henry’s bottom lip and then, with a strength that makes Henry’s head spin, twists him around and pins him to the bed. Henry scoots back so his legs aren’t hanging off the edge and Donghae follows after him, his lips barely leaving Henry’s for a second. He kisses intensely and with a focus most people wouldn’t expect from someone as spacey as Donghae, but Henry knows he always put his all into everything he does. Apparently, that includes fucking Henry’s mouth with his tongue. Henry moans again, jerking his hips in search of even the barest hint of friction; he finds it in his hard cock pressed against Donghae’s firm stomach. Donghae slides a little farther up Henry’s body and grinds their hips together, groaning into his mouth when their erections rub together through the layers of fabric. 

“Please be naked now,” Henry pants when the kiss finally breaks. 

“Okay,” Donghae says, waggling his eyebrows. He sits back on his heels, grabs the hem of his shirt and, at Henry’s encouraging nod, tugs it off over his head. Henry’s seen Donghae shirtless before, but he’s never been able to really _look_. Donghae’s shoulders are broad and his chest wide, and his stomach may not be as defined as Siwon’s, but Henry still wants to put his mouth all over it. (Besides, Siwon’s abs have always kind of scared him.)

“Like what you see?” Donghae asks, flexing like the dork he is. 

Henry laughs, at him and at how _easy_ this is. He tries to swat Donghae upside the head, but Donghae ducks and he misses. “Stop showing off and take your pants off.” 

“Yes sir,” Donghae says, snapping off a salute. Instead of wriggling out of them like a normal person, Donghae stands up on the bed to take them off. Henry watches, amused, as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans. He pushes them down around his thighs to reveal the erection tenting his boxers and Henry sucks in his breath, the ratio of his amusement to his arousal shifting towards the latter. Donghae kicks his jeans off and tackles Henry into the mattress. 

“Oof,” Henry says. Donghae looks down at him, his bangs disheveled and falling into his eyes, and his smile knocks the breath out of Henry metaphorically as well. 

“I’m just as naked as you are now, Henry,” Donghae breathes as he closes in on him. 

Henry swallows. Nods. 

“Do you want me to start where we left off?” 

It takes Henry’s brain at least thirty seconds longer than it should to figure out what Donghae means, but once he does he nods again, a little frantically, and wriggles his hips. 

Donghae smirks and starts sliding down Henry’s body, hands trailing along his bare skin. He has calluses on his fingers from playing guitar, the same sort that Henry has from playing the violin, and the hint of roughness makes his breath catch; makes him wonder what they’d feel like stroking his cock, or maybe even inside of him. Donghae hooks his fingers into the waistband of Henry’s boxers and tugs them down. Henry’s cock hits open air and he breathes in sharply. It feels like he’s been hard forever. Donghae scoots down and wraps a hand around the base of his cock. Henry starts to squirm. He knows he’s not going to last long, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to _come._

“Henry,” Donghae says, and Henry looks up just as Donghae licks a hot stripe up the length of his cock. He groans. “When we were watching that tape, did you imagine what it’d feel like to be Zhou Mi? Did you wish you were him? Did you want to feel Kyuhyun’s talented lips and tongue and throat on your cock?” 

“Yes,” Henry hisses as Donghae sucks the head of his dick into his mouth. 

“I can’t swallow cock like him, Henry, but I’ve heard my tongue can do some pretty amazing things,” Donghae says, voice breathy and accent heavy. Henry is sure whoever Donghae’s heard that from is right because he hasn’t stopped noticing Donghae’s enticing, ever-flicking tongue since he met him; his oral fixation is the stuff of legends. 

“Please, Donghae-hyung,” Henry says through gritted teeth. Donghae’s presses the flat of his tongue against the head and then flicks it over the slit, licking up the precome his cock is beginning to leak. His fist is still encircling the base and squeezing now and then, and Henry bucks his hips up into the dry friction. “Come on, please.” 

Donghae opens his mouth and slowly takes in Henry’s cock. There is no suction, no tightness, just the teasing wet heat; Donghae is still playing with him. He goes as far as he can without really trying and then pulls off, leaving Henry harder and a lot more frustrated than he was before. Donghae moves his hand up Henry’s cock, now slick with his saliva, and starts stroking it. 

“Stop _playing_ , hyung,” Henry whines. 

“But I want this to last,” Donghae says. He presses a sloppy kiss to the overly-sensitive head of Henry’s erection, licks his way around it until Henry gasps for more. 

“We can always do it again later,” Henry grunts. 

Donghae pauses in his placing of openmouthed kisses along Henry’s length to stare up at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

“I… I don’t—I don’t know. I guess so? Maybe,” Henry stutters, voice going quiet as he feels all the nerves Donghae’s smile dissipated before coming back in a rush. He props himself up on his elbows, awkward all of a sudden. Donghae abandons his erection to meet him face-to-face. They’re silent for a moment, staring at each other as understanding dawns on them now that their brains have caught up with the rest of their bodies. 

“Are you okay with this?” Donghae asks. He rests a gentle hand on Henry’s chest and stares unblinkingly into his eyes. 

“I told you I’m not a virgin,” Henry says, his cheeks heating at Donghae’s intense scrutiny. 

“But we’re friends. It’s different, right?” Donghae says that as if he knows from experience. Henry wonders who. 

“Yeah,” Henry sighs. It _is_ different, but even though he’s feeling a little off balance about this whole thing, he’d have to be unconscious not to notice Donghae’s erection poking into his stomach. That desire to put his mouth on Donghae’s cock from what feels like forever ago comes back tenfold. “Hyung, maybe…,” Henry licks his lips, nervous, “Maybe if _I_ was the one who was… doing it to—to you, then—”

“You want to be in charge?” Donghae finishes for him, eyes bright. His tone suggests that he _really_ approves of that idea. When Henry nods, Donghae rolls off of him, kicks off his boxers, and flops back on the bed, spreading himself out over the wrinkled sheets. “Okay. Do your worst.” 

Henry lets out a small, eager, slightly undignified sound at the sight of all that bare skin laid out for him to explore. Donghae stretches and smiles at him. The look in his eyes says, _Come hither_ , so thither Henry goes. He crawls over Donghae and straddles his waist, leaning down to kiss him. Donghae kisses back happily, smiling against Henry’s lips. Henry feels his way up Donghae’s arms, across his chest, down his stomach, and then pulls away from Donghae’s mouth and slides farther back. Donghae’s cock rests in the crease of his ass for a moment, just long enough to make Donghae twitch his hips impatiently, and then Henry lifts himself up and back and kneels between Donghae’s legs. 

Henry breathes deeply, in and out. He eyes Donghae’s cock, which is longer than Henry expected and hard and dark with blood, and wonders if he can fit it all in his mouth. Before he can change his mind, he wraps his hand around it, fingers grasping firmly. Donghae lets out a soft gasp. Henry bends down, until he’s on eye level with it; strokes it once just to hear Donghae moan. 

“I’m all up for you taking your time Henry, but if you’re just teasing, please stop,” Donghae says through gritted teeth. 

Henry is surprised to find himself smirking at Donghae. “Why should I? You were teasing me.” Now spurred on by revenge, Henry swallows his nerves and licks experimentally at the slit. Donghae shudders. Henry licks again, this time with more confidence, and Donghae lets out a shaky moan. He pumps Donghae with his fist, meets his dark eyes, and, when he can see another plea is hovering _just_ on the tip of his tongue, takes him as far into his mouth as he can without gagging. 

“Fuck, Henry,” Donghae gasps, throwing his head back against the mattress. 

Because Henry is not a cocktease like Donghae, he starts sucking as soon as he gets used to the feel of Donghae’s cock heavy on his tongue. Donghae moans again, twisting his fingers into the sheets. Henry thought he would be clumsy and awkward at this, but if the sounds Donghae’s making are any indication he’s doing a pretty damn good job. 

“Henry-ah,” Donghae pants, “Henry, you look so _good_ like this. You know, all I could think about when we were watching that movie was how badly I want to do to you what Zhou Mi did to Kyuhyun. Do you want that, Henry? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers until you beg?” 

Henry moans around Donghae’s cock, sucks him harder as he starts jerking himself off to the sound of Donghae’s voice. If he keeps this up, Henry’ll come before he does. 

“After I come in your mouth, I— oh, fuck— I’m going to flip you over and slick you up and— ” Donghae cuts himself off with a strangled moan when Henry does something with his tongue he learned from his last girlfriend. After he catches his breath, he licks his lips and continues in an even rougher voice than before, “And open you up with my fingers while you beg for me to fuck you. I want to hear you make noises like Kyuhyun. Ah, _Henry_ ,” Donghae groans, his hands leaving the sheets to grip Henry’s messy hair. Henry fists his cock faster as he bobs up and down on Donghae’s. He's so _close._

Donghae doesn’t warn him before he comes, just lets out a choked sound and arches his spine and goes off on Henry’s tongue. Henry swallows some of it accidentally. When he pulls off to cough, the rest splatters onto his cheek. It’s sort of hot in a filthy way, but mostly just gross. Henry pokes at it, his lips quirked in distaste. 

“Oh my _god_ , that was good,” Donghae moans, breathless. “Have you done that before?” 

“You came on my face,” Henry complains. 

Donghae sits up lightning quick. He bites his lip as he stares at Henry, eyes dark. Henry opens his mouth to say something, but before he can speak Donghae grabs him by the back of the neck and leans in to lick his come off his cheek with hot, languid swipes of his tongue. Any blood that might have still been hanging out in Henry’s brain takes the express train down to his cock. He's lightheaded and so hard it _aches_ and now that the come on the face problem has been solved, he can again focus on the fact that he really, _really_ wants to get off. 

“Donghae, please,” he whines and wriggles his hips so his erection brushes Donghae’s thigh. 

Donghae stops licking Henry’s face to grin toothily at him and shove him back onto the bed. Henry’s head is dangling off the edge of the mattress and his neck is at an awkward angle, but when Donghae pulls his thighs apart and sucks his cock into his mouth, Henry forgets his discomfort. That, and just about everything else, including that it is common decency to keep it down when you’re getting a blowjob and your friends are sleeping in the room next door. Donghae works him over with his lips and tongue and throat, sloppily eager. In less than a minute Henry comes, so hard he sees stars and little cartoon birds. Donghae swallows until Henry’s spent then lets Henry’s softening cock slip from his mouth. He licks the oversensitive head once more, just to make Henry tremble. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Henry scolds, wincing at the overstimulation. Arms shaking, he hauls himself fully back onto the bed and collapses next to Donghae, his sweaty bangs sticking haphazardly to his forehead. Donghae leans in and brushes them off his face, combs his fingers through Henry’s hair and curls them around the back of his neck to pull him in for a lazy, messy kiss. Donghae smiles against Henry’s lips. Henry smiles back, tangling his legs with Donghae’s as they move closer together. 

“We should _definitely_ do that again,” Henry says emphatically when the kiss ends (for the sake of regular breathing, and nothing else).

Donghae beams at him. “Do you think we should thank Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi?” 

“God, _no._ I don’t know who would try to punch us in the face first.”

Donghae laughs. Henry smiles at him, a little shyly, although he’s not sure he has the right to be shy when he can still taste Donghae’s come in the back of his mouth. Donghae leans in and kisses him again. It starts out chaste, but turns dirty so quickly Henry doesn’t even realize he’s turned on until Donghae gropes him and he lets out a surprised moan. “How about we thank them after I fuck you?” Donghae breathes against Henry’s ear. 

Donghae crawls on top of him with a playful, predatory look in his eye and Henry’s heart beats so fast he’s afraid it might stop. “It’s your funeral.”

\---

It turns out Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun both try to punch them in the face simultaneously.

“Worth it,” Donghae giggles after he and Henry duck behind the kitchen counter to hide from Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi’s tall, scrawny wrath. Fifteen seconds ago, Donghae grabbed Henry’s hand to tug him along on their escape; Henry is just now realizing he never let go. Donghae’s palm is warm against his and their fingers are laced together and Henry’s sure that if he ignored absolutely _everything_ else, he could faintly feel Donghae’s pulse pumping through their touching wrists. 

Henry squeezes Donghae’s hand tighter and smiles. “Totally worth it.”


End file.
